The purpose of this study is to determine the tolerance of a controlled protein load on patients who are carriers of enzyme Ornithine Transcarbamylase (OTC) deficiency and to evaluate the ammonia metabolism of these patients by obtaining serial blood and urine samples pre and post protein ingestion.